Jigglypuff's Love Song
by jigglysinger
Summary: Jigglypuff has fallen in love with a human named Roderich. In order to show him how she feels, she writes a love song. How will this go? (Onesided JigglypuffxAustria)


**DiISCLAIMER: None of the characters featured in here belong to me. Jigglypuff belongs to Nintendo and Roderich (aka Austria) belogns to Hiekaz Himaruya. The song lyics in here are from the song "Kiss Me, Hold Me, Love Me" by Snuggelina. You can listen to it here: watch?v=qPFjA_fYDFw**

**Review and Critiques are welcome. Please favorite if you like it and watch me for more fics. Thank you, and enjoy!**

Jigglypuff had always been sure of one thing; she loved singing. Singing had always given her the biggest joy in life. She loved her voice and sharing it to all she came across. No matter where she was, she'd always have a song at the ready along with her tiny green-tipped microphone, which was actually a black felt-tip marker. Why did she carry a marker around with her? Well, most Pokemon and humans who hear her sing are ALWAYS so rude to her and they fall asleep. So, she'd usually use the marker to draw on their faces. She dreamed of becoming a world-wide famous singer, but sadly she has yet to get the chance.

No matter; singing would ALWAYS be Jigglypuff's special talent, and nothing could make her happier… except one thing… _him_…

He was a human male. His greyish brown hair was almost always neatly combed and cleanly cut, save for a single cowlick extruding from his forehead. He wore an indigo suit with a frill collar and glasses over his stunning violet eyes What drew Jigglypuff towards him most, however, was how he'd always play the piano each time she'd go to see him. He hadn't met her yet, of course, so she'd usually watch from a window. He had a sort of passion for music that Jigglypuff herself could identify with, and it made her believe that she was destined to be with this man.

His name… was Roderich. The most wonderful name Jigglypuff ever heard besides her own.

Of course, being two different species, Jigglypuff realized the language barrier between them, but she felt that she absolutely HAD to let him know how she felt. She just HAD to let him know how much he means to her… but how?...

Then, one day, as she listened to Roderich's lovely music, the thought came to her: A love song! Of course! It'd be the perfect way to let him know that she loved him! She'll write one herself, and perform it to him! He'd HAVE to realize her feelings! And who knows? Perhaps he'd also return her feelings! Jigglypuff giggled at the thought, and headed home.

She managed to find a spare notebook in the lab, and went to a table to get to work. What did she have to do first? Lyrics, of course! Jigglypuff began to write in the notebook with her marker-microphone her feelings for him. Her dreams, her hopes, she poured her soul out onto the paper. At first, there didn't seem to be any focus for the song, Jigglypuff noticed. She read over her writing until she knew what to write. On another page, she wrote down the lyrics.

But what are a bunch of lyrics without a proper music score to go with it? Jigglypuff thought about what to do; she can't just use her same old melody; it had to be special. Jigglypuff was at a block. Picking up the notebook, she decided to head back to Roderich's house. She made it in time to catch the end of Roderich's performance. Listening to his fingers press each key on the piano gave Jigglypuff the inspiration she needed. Without skipping a beat, Jigglypuff wrote her music score.

Jigglypuff looked it over. It looked like a damn good song to her; it's perfect. Now all she had to do was practice. Practice makes perfect, after all. Does it not? She spent days in her room back at the laboratory practicing her song until she could sing it without looking at the score or lyrics. Sometimes a few scientists would try to listen in and would end up asleep at her door. Still she continued to practice, until finally, after several days, she was ready.

With her microphone in hand, she headed to Austria's house. However, to her dismay, Austria wasn't home. Jigglypuff immediately began to worry; where could he be? He'd usually be practicing at his piano by about now. Jigglypuff started to panic, until…

"Oi! What are you all doing here!?"

A voice suddenly spoke out. Jigglypuff's ears perked at the sound of them. Who could that be? "Gilbert, you do realize you're not supposed to come here, don't you?"

Another human, she guessed? Jigglypuff followed the sound of the speaking voices until she happened across a group of people. There were a total of 5; 4 men, 1 woman.

One man had white hair and red eyes, wearing a dark blue military uniform with a small yellow bird on his head. He spoke in a loud, obnoxious voice.

Another looked much like the white-haired man, but he had blonde hair that was slicked back, bright blue eyes, and a green version of the blue uniform. His voice seemed the most serious out of the quintet.

The woman was also in military garb, but of a deeper forest green that reminded Jigglypuff of Viridian Forest. She had long brown hair and green eyes, and her voice was polite and mature, but also rather strong.

The third man there had longer blonde hair, green eyes, a white hat, and wore a green uniform that had a long, almost dress-like coat. His voice seemed rather high, but still very gruff.

And then… there was _him_. Roderich was there, with his usual indigo garb and a deep gentle voice that captivated Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff wasn't really paying attention to whatever they were talking about, instead focusing on Roderich. Finally, she couldn't wait any longer, and called out to him.

"JIGGLY!" she shouted.

That managed to gain the group's attention, as they all stopped talking, and looked at the small round pink creature with cat ears and large eyes. Jigglypuff gave a large smile as she ran towards Roderich, immediately latching onto his leg and nuzzling it, happy for finally being able to meet him.

Roderich, on the other hand, wasn't as happy to see her. If anything, he was confused.

"What is this creature?" he asked.

"It looks like some sort of giant pink marshmallow with legs," the white-haired man replied, his head tilted to one side and his bird mimicking his motions.

"It actually looks really cute!" the woman commented, "Awww! I think it likes you, Roderich!"

"Likes me!?" Roderich reacted. The white-haired man laughed.

"I'm not sure, guys," the tall blonde man said, "There's something about it that seems off… what's that thing it's holding?"

"What if it's dangerous!?" the shorter blonde exclaimed, readying a riffle.

Jigglypuff paid no heed to their discussion, and instead switched her attention to a stump she noticed. Jigglypuff happily got up onto the stump and bowed towards her unwitting audience. Before the quintet could react, Jigglypuff began her song.

_"If you live indeed…_

_ Your heart for me to beat…_

_ Who knows today, but tomorrow still counts_

_as a world reborn anew…_

_ The way is paved with flowers and stars._

_ My hero will come, too._

_ You'll see what I do…_

_ A miracle may be due…_

_ I do long forevers with waters to flow._

_ Roses with blossoms and palms to grow._

_ Kiss me, hold me, love me_

_ Forever_

_ Kiss me, hold me, love me…_

_ The prince who is giving his heart and his light._

_ The kiss which is charming a spell in the night._

_ Kiss me, hold me, love me…_

_ Kiss me… hold me… love me…"_

Jigglypuff knew that neither Roderich nor any of his friends would understand what she was saying, but she didn't care. She simply continued her song.

Meanwhile, Roderich's eyes widened with amazement at the talent of the mysterious pink creature. She certainly did have quite a lovely voice for such a small animal. It was a shame all she could say was, "Jigglypuff".

As he listened to the creature's melody, however, Roderich suddenly began to feel irresistibly drowsy. As he looked at his friends, he saw that they were, too. The white-haired and brash Gilbert and his yellow bird, Gilbird, the lovely brown-haired Elizabeta, the usually trigger-happy and blonde Vash, even the tall, blonde, and serious Ludwig had seemed unusually lethargic. Roderich tried his best to stay awake through the small creature's melody, but soon felt he couldn't hold himself up any longer and let his eyes close.

'I'm sorry, little creature,' he thought as consciousness began to slip away from him, 'I tried to stay awake… but your music… is just too powerful...'

_"If you live indeed…_

_ Your heart for me to beat…_

_ I do long forevers with waters to flow,_

_ Roses with blossoms and palms to grow._

_ Kiss me, Hold me, Love me_

_ Forever_

_ Kiss me, Hold me, Love me…_

_ The prince who is giving his heart and his life,_

_ The kiss which is charming a spell in the night,_

_ Kiss me, hold me, love me,_

_ Forever_

_ Kiss me, hold me, Love me!_

_ I do long forevers with waters to flow,_

_ Roses with blossoms and palms to grow_

_ Kiss me, hold me, love me…_

_ Kiss me… Hold me… Love me…" _

Jigglypuff soon finished her song, and opens her eyes, hoping to see if her audience, especially Roderich, enjoyed her love song. But, to her dismay, she only found all five humans in front of her, sprawled on the ground, and fast asleep. Jigglypuff puffed up in anger, even more so than ever, and uncapped her microphone, revealing the felt-tipped marker. She immediately began to draw and write on the faces of Gilbert, Gilbird, Elizabeta, Vash, and Ludwig.

However, when she finally got to Roderich, she noticed something; he was smiling in his sleep, like a child would after a mother has sung him a lullaby to calm his fears. The sight of the smile seemed to warm Jigglypuff's heart, much to her surprise. Perhaps he did at least like what he heard of it…

Instead of vandalizing his face like she did with the others, she simply drew a single heart on Roderich's cheek, and gave it a quick little peck. With that, she headed back home.

A few hours after Jigglypuff had left, Roderich and the others began to stir. Gilbert and Elizabeta at least got a good laugh out of their faces being marked up. Ludwig and Vash on the other hand weren't as much of good sports. After the five cleaned off the marker, they noticed that Jigglypuff was nowhere to be found. Where did it go? It must've been mad that they fell asleep and stormed off.

Secretly, Roderich felt rather sorry for it; her singing was very good. Too bad he and the others conked out before she could even finish. With their business done for the day, Roderich walked back home, humming the melody of Jigglypuff's love song, still playing in his head.

The end!


End file.
